A Journey Like No Other
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Juline is just your average girl. But when Professor Elm tasks her with researching the bond between Pokemon and humans, her life changes forever. Accompanied by an eager, happy-go-lucky Totodile called Percy, she will travel throughout the Jotho region, experiencing loss along the way. Based on my Pokemon HeartGold Wedlocke run.


**Well, hello everybody! Welcome to my newest story! This is based off a HeartGold Wedlocke I started today. Don't know what a Wedlocke is? Well, it's a Nuzlocke variant created by my **_**favorite **_**Poketuber, Marriland! Here are the rules.**

**1: You can only catch the first Pokemon you find in a route or area.**

**2: When a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead and you cannot use it anymore.**

**3: You must nickname all of the Pokemon. You can use a naming theme if you want to. (I'm going to name all of my Pokemon after book and TV show characters.)**

**4: The Pokemon must fight in couples. (Examples: Cyndaquil paired with Pidgey, Spearow paired with Rattata, and Bellsprout paired with Zubat.)**

**5: You cannot deposit Pokemon into the PC.**

**Now, with the rules out of the way, let's get going!**

"Yawnn…" Juline woke up and stretched, still sleepy. She changed into her clothes and headed downstairs. Her mom was making pancakes and humming "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" to herself. The humming was truly awful. "Nice humming, Mom!" Juline called out. Her mother noticed her and quickly stopped humming.

"Oh! Good morning, honey!" Juline's mom turned off the stove and gave her a hug. "Good morning, Mom." Juline replied. Just then, the phone rang. "Oh, what's this?" Juline's mom asked herself as she went to pick up the phone.

Juline's mom picked up the phone and started talking to whoever else was on the line. Whoever it was, Juline's mom sure seemed to be surprised about what they were talking about. When Juline's mom hung up the phone, she looked very happy.

"Who was it, Mom?" Juline asked. "That was our neighbor, Professor Elm." Juline's mom replied joyfully. "He wants you over at his lab for something." _Why am I wanted over at Professor Elm's lab? _Juline thought to herself. "I'll go right now, Mom!" was what Juline told her mom in real life. "Wait! Here's your bag." Juline's mom handed her a pink bag. Juline grabbed it and ran out the door.

While running out, she (literally) bumped into her childhood friend, Ethan. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ethan!" Juline quickly apologized. "It's OK, Juline." Ethan murmured, getting up. "Have you seen Devin? We were playing hide-and-seek, and I can't find him." Devin was Ethan's quirky, cheerful Marril.

"No, I haven't seen Devin. You'll find him. Professor Elm requested me to be at his lab, so I better get going! Bye!" Juline waved and raced over to the lab. Ethan waved goodbye back. When she was outside of the lab, Juline thought that she saw a red-headed boy peering in the window. But she didn't really care much about him. Juline opened the lab door and went inside.

Professor Elm saw her and waved her over. Juline ran up to him. "Professor Elm, why did you want me over at the lab?" Juline asked. "Well you see, Juline…" The professor spoke in his normal, jittery tone. "I am conducting a research project. We are trying to figure out if walking with a Pokemon outside of its Pokeball will benefit the Pokemon or Trainer in any way. So, I'm going to give you a Pokemon!" Juline couldn't believe it. Her very first Pokemon!

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Elm picked the phone up. He seemed very interested. He put down the phone. "That was a colleague of mine, Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and boasting about his discoveries. This time, he called and said that this discovery was real. But, all of our agents are too busy to go and see him. Since I'm going to give you a Pokemon, why don't you go and see him instead? You can choose from one of the Pokeballs over there." He finished, pointing to three Pokeballs sitting on some kind of machine.

Juline ran over to the machine with the Pokeballs. One of the balls had a leaf sticker on it, another had a flame sticker on it, and the last one had a raindrop sticker on it. Juline looked over each of the Pokeballs carefully. Then, she grabbed the Pokeball with the raindrop sticker on it and threw it, releasing the Pokemon inside.

Out came a Totodile. It was a blue crocodile with red scale-like stripes going down its back. "Hello!" the Totodile said as it stuck out its stubby hand for a handshake. It had a male voice. "My name's Percy! It's very nice to meet you."

**And, that's all for today, folks! It was nice to write this! For every chapter, I'm going to do a "Pokemon obtained" section if I caught any Pokemon. **

**POKEMON OBTAINED:  
****Percy the Totodile, Male, Quiet Nature, Torrent.**

**With that, I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
